What is the least common multiple of 24 and 12? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(24, 12) = {?}$
Answer: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 24 and 12. We know that 24 x 12 (or 288) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 24 until we find a number divisible by 12. 24, So, 24 is the least common multiple of 24 and 12.